staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Lipca 2012
left|thumb|54x54px 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1764; telenowela TVP 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1765; telenowela TVP 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1766; telenowela TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda 08:07 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 To Timmy! - Traktor Timmiego, odc. 36 (Timmy's Tractor); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 08:30 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 9 Budowa mostu; język angielski dla dzieci 08:40 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 08:55 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 2; magazyn 09:10 Pinky i Perky - Umowa stoi!, odc. 21 (The Pig and the Porker); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:25 Rozgadana Farma - Co może zrobić jedynaczka, by nie mieć w domu niemowlaczka, odc. 20 (The tactics an only child can deploy to prevent a new bundle of joy); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 12; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:25 Klan - odc. 2284 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:55 Galeria - odc. 57; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Galeria - odc. 58; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Polowanie z kamerą - cz. 3 (Animal Camera 3/3) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:50 Siostry - odc. 2/13 - Karolek - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Olimpijczycy 2012; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (I did't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 15:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 11/21 - Wojenny siew - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 8 - Kozy ofiarne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Klan - odc. 2285 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Urodzaj na ogry, odc 36 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Ogre Baby Boom ep. 36); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - podsumowanie 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Anna; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Sensacyjne lato w Jedynce - Glina - odc. 15/25; serial kryminalny TVP 23:15 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Krugerandy - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1999) 00:55 Złote runo - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1996) 02:25 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Mój pierwszy aparat; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:40 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|54x54px 05:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 49; serial komediowy TVP 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 67; serial TVP 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 472 - Zanim będzie za późno; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00 10:40 Eska Music Awards 2012 nominacje - (8) 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 176 (204) Słodkie tajemnice; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Familiada - odc. 1943; teleturniej 12:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn 12:35 Pożyteczni.pl 13:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Mężczyzna jest jak wino; serial TVP 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 755 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Postaw na milion - odc. 30; teleturniej 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 903; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Żywe szybowce (That Shouldn’t Fly); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 17:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (40) WYDARZENIE T - Mobile Nowe Horyzonty; magazyn 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/69; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:05 Herkules - odc. 2 Jednooki (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Eye of the Beholder); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 19:55 Eska Music Awards 2012 nominacje - (9) 20:05 W kręgu kłamstw (Ring of Deceit); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 21:45 Kocham Kino - Berlin Calling (Berlin Calling); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 23:45 Historia Bluesa (3) "Droga do Memphis" (The Blues (3) "The Road to Memphis"); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 01:20 W kręgu kłamstw (Ring of Deceit); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 02:45 Modrzejewska - Warszawa odc. 5/7; serial TVP 04:00 Art Noc - Tata Kazika 2; koncert 04:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|54x54px 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:42 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:11 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:16 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:42 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda 10:20 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:11 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Syria - kraj represji - film dokumentalny (Francja,2011) 00:25 Infoexpress 00:35 Minęła dwudziesta 01:16 Listy do PRL-u 01:21 Raport z Polski 01:40 Serwis info 01:45 Info Dziennik 02:25 Pogoda 02:27 Sportowy wieczór 02:38 Infoexpress 02:46 Minęła dwudziesta 03:27 Pogoda 03:30 Szerokie tory: Bezdomni Odessy 04:00 Syria - kraj represji - film dokumentalny (Francja,2011) 04:52 Infoexpress 04:59 Pogoda 05:01 Listy do PRL-u 05:08 Eurosąsiedzi (67) 05:20 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 05:33 Raport z Polski left|thumb|54x54px 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (89) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (13) 08:30 Pies Huckleberry (30) 08:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Mistrzowski gambit (262) 09:45 Przygody Merlina 3 (32) 10:45 90210 (19) 11:45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta 2 (19) 12:45 Dom nie do poznania 2 (15) 13:45 Chirurdzy 5 (97) 14:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (375) 15:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (376) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (225) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (103) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Perpetum mobile (31) 20:05 Dziś 13, jutro 30 - komedia (USA,2004) 22:10 Pamiętniki z wakacji (5) 23:10 Pamiętniki z wakacji (6) 00:10 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (4) 01:10 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) left|thumb|54x54px 05:20 Mango 08:00 Rozmowy w toku: 'Kiślówki', 'olejówki' i inne lepkie księżniczki... 08:55 Ugotowani (1/10) 09:55 Na Wspólnej (1530-1532) 11:15 Sąd rodzinny 12:15 Ostry dyżur 6 (17/22) 13:15 Bez śladu 7 (10) 14:15 Ukryta prawda (38) 15:15 Detektywi: Z dzieckiem na rękach (816) 15:50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Na celowniku (847) 16:30 Rozmowy w toku: Czyż życie wagarowicza nie jest piękne? 17:25 Ukryta prawda (39) 18:25 Detektywi: Odnaleźć prawdę (763) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Dorośli (856) 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje 5: Syrenka, Ustka (4) 21:50 Komora - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1996) 00:10 Szymon na żywo (7) 01:10 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii 02:45 Od hitu do świtu left|thumb|54x54px 05:40 Dekoratornia 06:00 Morze miłości (91) 06:45 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 Słoneczny patrol (133) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Eva Luna (73) 10:25 Zakazane uczucie (121) 11:25 Zakazane uczucie (122) 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Osaczona (32) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (133) 17:00 Zakazane uczucie (123) 18:00 Zakazane uczucie (124) 19:05 Galileo (182) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Na krawędzi ciemności 3 - horror SF (USA,1995) 22:05 Kryptonim: Dzikie Gęsi - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,Włochy,1984) 00:10 Wzór (6) 01:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|54x54px 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Dyżur - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Lalka: Wielkopańskie zabawy (3/9) 08:30 Zorro (18) 09:00 Łowcy skarbów 2 (9) 10:00 Niesforne duchy - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 12:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2009) 13:00 Muzyczne życzenia (7) - program muzyczny 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (88) 15:00 Zorro (19) 15:25 Fantomas - komedia (Francja,Włochy,1964) 17:30 Łowcy skarbów 2 (10) 18:30 Crusoe (3) 19:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (10) 20:00 Pogromca duchów - komedia przygodowa (Niemcy,2011) 22:00 Koszmar w raju - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2011) 23:50 Kłamstwa namiętności - film erotyczny (USA,2002) 01:30 Do góry nogami! (4) - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Zobacz to! left|thumb|54x54px 04:55 Druga strona medalu: Jacek Olszewski (6) 05:25 Druga strona medalu: Alicja Tysiąc (8) 05:55 Męski typ: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) 06:25 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Teresa (95) 08:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (120) 09:30 Chuck (13/22) 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12-ost.) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Punkt krytyczny (5/13) 14:05 Sąd rodzinny (34) 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (121) 16:05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (20/24) 17:05 Chuck (14/22) 18:00 Punkt krytyczny (6/13) 18:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (1/12) 20:00 Sexy czwartek: Człowiek roku - komediodramat (USA,2006) 22:25 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson (6/13) 23:25 Szkoła wdzięku Marilyn Hotchkiss - komediodramat (USA,2005) 01:35 Arkana magii 03:40 Męski typ: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) 04:10 Druga strona medalu: Otylia Jędrzejczak (4) 04:40 Zakończenie programu 12:00 Menu na miarę (1) - magazyn kulinarny 12:30 Gramy po polsku 13:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 14:30 Animaki 18:30 4fun Music 19:30 Ból za kulisami sławy - magazyn lifestylowy 20:00 Pomoc domowa (1) 20:30 No problem! (1) - magazyn poradnikowy 21:00 W blasku fleszy - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Ktoś tu zwariował! - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Dr Phil - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Dyżur - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|54x54px 08:30 mała Czarna - talk show 09:15 Komisarz Rex 6 (8) 10:15 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (2) - teleturniej 11:15 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (12) - program rozrywkowy 12:15 Istne Szaleństwo (11) - program rozrywkowy 13:15 TV Market 13:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (21) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (12) 17:30 M.A.S.K. (12) 18:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (13) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (22) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Komisarz Rex 6 (9) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (15) 22:00 Łowca krokodyli (9) 23:00 Zabójcze wody - horror (Kanada,USA,2006) 00:40 Big Brother 5 - reality show 01:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 01:45 mała Czarna - talk show 02:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|54x54px 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Żużel: 2. liga angielska - mecz: Ipswich Witches - Somerset Rebels 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Żużel: 2. liga angielska - mecz: Ipswich Witches - Somerset Rebels 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Trans World Sport 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Golf: The Open Championship - 1. dzień 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Londynie 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Londynie 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch - wyścig w klasie Moto2 00:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 01:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|54x54px 06:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Top 5 14:30 Hity Non Stop 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 smESKA 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Gorąca 20 18:00 ESKA TV News 18:05 Gorąca 20 19:00 Hity Non Stop 19:30 ESKA TV News 20:00 Summer City 00:00 Hity na czasie 01:00 Polska noc left|thumb|54x54px 06:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 06:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 W Gorącej Wodzie Company (4/14) - program edukacyjny 08:10 Doktor Łapa Extra (4/8) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 08:25 Na poddaszu (52/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 08:55 Kulisy sławy extra: Przyjaciele w pracy 09:25 Bez recepty (16/77) - magazyn medyczny 09:55 Blisko ludzi (1) 10:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 10:50 Na poddaszu (51/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:20 Weekend za miastem - magazyn turystyczny 11:50 Polak potrafi 7 (3/15) - program rozrywkowy 12:20 W pogotowiu (1/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 12:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 13:45 Bez recepty (17/77) - magazyn medyczny 14:15 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (61/104) 14:55 Weekend za miastem - magazyn turystyczny 15:25 Doktor Łapa Extra (4/8) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 15:38 Doktor Łapa Extra (5/8) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 15:50 W pogotowiu (1/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 16:20 Na poddaszu (52/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 16:50 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:15 Blisko ludzi (2) 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Express popołudniowy 18:10 Rosyjskie laleczki (5/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 18:45 Rosyjskie laleczki (6/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 19:15 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 19:40 Psie adopcje 2 (7/10) - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 28 sekund 3 - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Legendy PRL 7 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:57 Pogoda wieczór 22:00 Express wieczorny 22:20 Wojaże szalonego Anglika - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 22:50 W pogotowiu (1/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 23:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Edyta i Łukasz Golcowie (3/9) 23:45 W trasie 2 (5/13) 00:15 Świat bez granic (8/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 00:40 Przed północą 01:35 T-Bus (7/19) 02:05 Psie adopcje 2 (7/10) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Kryminalne gry - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Miłość na sprzedaż (4/10) - serial dokumentalny 03:35 W trasie (5/14) 04:03 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|54x54px 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:08 Video Mix Sierockiego! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Slide Show 15:00 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Wszystko mi disco! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:56 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów left|thumb|54x54px 08:10 Dźwig - film obyczajowy (Polska,1976) 09:15 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 09:35 Kabaretowy alfabet Dwójki: A jak Ani Mru-Mru (1) 09:50 Kabaretowy alfabet Dwójki: A jak Ani Mru-Mru (2) 10:20 Sztuka Natalii LL - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 11:00 Zaklęty dwór: Cień starościca (1/7) 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Ich pierwsze miłości - reportaż (Polska,1998) 12:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: 3. wieczór w Sigmie. Stop-klatka. Śpiewa Stanisława Celińska - koncert (Polska,1989) 13:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Filipinki - film dokumentalny (Polska,1968) 13:40 Dźwig - film obyczajowy (Polska,1976) 14:45 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 15:20 Zaklęty dwór: Cień starościca (1/7) 16:25 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1999) 18:00 Warzywniak - film animowany (Polska,2006) 18:35 Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie. "Świat wg Nohavicy" - koncert (Polska,2009) 19:40 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Marek Kondrat - Teatr, czyli świat - rozmowa 20:25 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Marek Kondrat - Dom wariatów - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1984) 22:15 Panorama kina światowego: Tajemniczy rozmówca - thriller (USA,2008) 23:55 Susan Tedeschi na Avo Session - koncert (Szwajcaria,2009) 01:05 Kino nocne: Makbet - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1948) 02:55 Panorama kina światowego: Tajemniczy rozmówca - thriller (USA,2008) 04:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (6) 05:50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|54x54px 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 19.07.1984 08:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Twierdza Jasna Góra - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 08:45 Cysterski szlak: Sulejów 09:00 Wiedźmin: Świątynia Melitele (9/13) 09:55 Zapisy pamięci: Kino polskie 10:25 Polska dobrze smakuje: Zapomniane smaki Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Dżungla 11:30 'Ja jestem twoja', czyli śpiewa Irena Santor - recital (Polska,1968) 11:50 Flesz historii (86) 12:15 Jest taka pieśń... - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 13:10 Kobiety Białego Domu: Sarah Polk 13:25 Ucieczka z kina "Wolność" - dramat społeczny (Polska,1990) 15:00 Polska w Białym Domu (14) - program prof. Longina Pastusiaka 15:20 Kulisy i sensacje: Tajemnice Magdalenki 15:50 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Generał Anders i jego żołnierze 16:25 Widma Warszawy niezaistniałej... - reportaż (Polska,2008) 17:00 Wiedźmin: Mniejsze zło (10/13) 17:55 Zapisy pamięci: Wajda (1) 18:30 Sonda: Oko demona - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 19.07.1984 19:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Słój - reportaż 20:05 Zagubiony żołnierz Hitlera - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2007) 21:00 Przełomowe dni (6) - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Za bramą - film dokumentalny 22:00 Spór o historię. Sąd nad Hubalem - debata 22:40 Miejsca przeklęte - cykl dokumentalny 23:10 Z kapitańskiego salonu- magazyn 23:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 19.07.1984 00:15 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 01:05 Kino nocą: Karate po polsku - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1983) 02:40 Życiorysy: Ambasador Portu 03:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|54x54px 06:05 Tulipan - odc. 6/6; serial TVP 07:15 Z herbem w nazwisku - Tarnowski herbu Leliwa; magazyn 07:55 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 8; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00 10:45 Smaki polskie - Kaczka w potrawce; magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Polonia 24 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 614 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Puerto Rico - krewetki (28) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 M jak miłość - odc. 883; serial TVP 14:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 478* Powrót Karabasza 15:45 Myslovitz - Live cz. 2; koncert 16:30 Reporter Polski; magazyn 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Puerto Rico - krewetki (28) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Tulipan - odc. 6/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:00 Lubelskie z pasją - Na dwóch kółkach; magazyn 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 614 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 3 - Niezwykły powrót 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 7/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Kolumbia - tatuaż (29) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 23:40 Lotnicy kosmonauci; film dokumentalny 00:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 8; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 3 - Niezwykły powrót 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 7/14; serial sensacyjny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Kolumbia - tatuaż (29) 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 614; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Lotnicy kosmonauci; film dokumentalny 05:45 Lubelskie z pasją - Na dwóch kółkach; magazyn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku